


Iron Man’s Maiden

by AngelMoline96



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: It’s been three months since Edward left Bella in the woods, and Bella hasn’t been the same since. She has been living everyday in a haze. So Charlie called her uncle Bucky Barnes to come and see if he could get her to go with him back to New York for a while. What happens when she gets there and meets the mesmerizing Tony Stark?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Uncle Bucky comes for a visit

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and review thank you

Chapter 1: Uncle Bucky comes for a visit

Bella’s POV:

It has been three months since they left…. Since he left me. It still feels like it was just yesterday, especially when every time i think of them it feels like a hole has been punched through my chest. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the pain again as thoughts of them ran through my mind. I tried to fight my tears not wanting to make it harder on Charlie. As I walked up the driveway I noticed that it wasn’t Charlie’s police cruiser in the driveway but a black Hummer. As I got closer to it I realized I recognized it. It belonged to my uncle Bucky. I picked up my pace and went inside. It had been so long since I last saw him. As I walked in, I set my stuff down by the door and looked around looking for him. 

“Hello Bellabug.” I heard him say and turned to face the living room and saw him standing in the corner with a small smile on his face. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly not even realizing that I was starting to cry until he wrapped his arms around me and led me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap like he used to do when I was little and upset.

“Shh Bella, it’s ok, you’re ok.” he said rubbing my back soothingly and I could feel myself start to calm down a little.

“I-i’m sorry, it’s been a long time since you last came to visit and the first thing i-i do is burst into tears.” i say as i wipe my eyes trying to compose myself. I heard him chuckle softly.

“It’s alright Bellabug, Charlie told me you’ve had a rough couple of months. He didn’t tell me what happened, he said you’d tell me if you wanted to but he did say you’ve been depressed. I knew you’d probably cry.” he said softly and I looked up at him.

“It’s just been kinda hard. A lot happened this past year, i-i don’t want to get into it but i don’t think being here is helping any either.” i said and he nodded.

“And that’s completely alright, Charlie wanted me to see if i could get you to come back to New York with me. I told him I would try but you could be stubborn when you want to.” I smiled a little knowing he was right. I could be stubborn. I sighed and stood up and started to pace, really thinking about what he said and about me leaving Forks. 

“Bellabug? You’re pacing, you haven’t done that since you were little and had to choose between giving up on Ballet or keep trying.” I stopped and looked at him.

“Well that wasn’t a hard choice when i really thought of it. I wasn’t any good, plus since I tend to trip over my own feet I would endanger everyone else.” i said and he laughed.

“Well that is true, but i know this is a bigger decision. So if you need a day or two that’s fine. I’m staying here for a couple of days.” I walked over and sat next to him.

“No, I don't need a day or two. It’s time for me to start over, it’s time for me to try to live my life again. I want to go with you to New York.” I said, smiling a little.

“Well then you better get upstairs and start packing. I’ll help you if you need it but i’m sure you want some time to process everything.” I hugged him and then walked up the stairs to start packing.

Bucky’s POV:  
Well that went better than I thought it would. I sat back down on the couch and took out my cellphone to call Steve to let him know to tell the others, after a couple of rings he picked up.

“Bucky, how did it go? Is Bella going to be joining us here in New York?” Steve asked, getting straight to the point like always.

“Yes, Bella will be joining us. She’s packing her stuff right now and depending on how long it takes we should be leaving in a day or two.” i said not wanting to mention the fact that Bella was depressed.

“That’s great. I’ll let the others know so they are aware of our guest arriving. Now I have to ask Buck, is Bells alright?” I sighed. I should have known he’d ask.

“She’s…. Um, ok, she’s a little sad but i think this will be good for her. It will give her a fresh start.” I said.

“Buck I know you aren’t telling me everything. But i also know how Bella is and that she’ll tell us when she’s ready.” I smiled slightly at what he said knowing he’s right.

“Yeah she will. Well I should go. Charlie will be here soon and I should help Bella some.” 

“Alright Buck. call if you need anything.” I hung up the phone and walked upstairs to check on Bella. As i got up to her room, i looked in and saw that she was in the middle of looking through her books and i smiled remembering all the times we’d read together or just talk on the phone about her favorite books.

“I see your passion for reading hasn’t changed any.” I said and she turned to look at me.

“I haven’t really read much the last few months, but I still would like to take a couple of my books with me.” she said shyly almost like she was ashamed by that fact.

“It’s ok, i haven’t done much reading lately either.” i said and helped her put the books she wanted in a box. As I picked up her copy of Romeo and Juliet, I noticed her flinch.

“Do you not want to take this one? I thought Romeo and Juliet was one of your favorites?” I asked confused.

“N-not so much anymore.” she said and then went back to packing up books not elaborating on the subject so i decided to put the play back on the shelf and we continued in silence.


	2. the car ride to New York

Chapter 2: the car ride to New York

Bucky’s POV:(a few hours later.)

As Bella continued to pack I went downstairs and decided to help her out by cooking dinner for everyone. I wasn’t the best cook but I knew how to make a few things. I smiled a little as I started the Spaghetti knowing it was Bella’s favorite when she was a kid, and I knew Charlie would want something simple when he got home from work. I just hope Charlie won’t be too mad that i already told the school Bella would be transferring to a school in New York. it's the same one Peter goes to so hopefully Bella will have one friend there at least. I suddenly smelt smoke and looked down at the noodles to see they were in a big clump and burned. I sighed and decided to just order pizza for us. I really hope Bella is a better cook than i am, otherwise i don’t know how she did it all these years. I then heard Charlie’s cruiser pull up and went upstairs to let Bella know.

“Bella, Charlie’s home and the pizza will be here soon” I said and she looked up from her packing and smiled.

“Burned the spaghetti again? That sounds like you.” she smiled laughing a little. I’m glad she’s at least finding this funny.

“Yep, still not the best cook I guess.” I said sheepishly. She then stood up and we walked downstairs and I sat on the couch. Charlie walked in and smiled a little when he saw me.

“Hey Bucky, i’m glad you made it.” he said as he hung up his jacket and his gun.

“Me too Charlie. The pizza will be here soon, Bella was packing and so I tried and failed to make dinner.” I said and he nodded understanding since he isn’t the best cook either.  
“So I guess that means Bella is going to go with you then. What is she gonna do about school though?” he asked.

“I enrolled her into Midtown School of Science and Technology. Peter goes there so I thought that school would be ok.” Bella smiled a little and shook her head.

“I should have known you would already have a school picked out.” she said and looked at Charlie. I smiled a little, shaking my head.

“Actually Peter suggested it so he could help Bella adjust and get settled in school and of course so she would have a friend there.” I said and I could see Bella rolling her eyes.

“I am eighteen now I can take care of myself.” she said and I chuckled.

“I know Bellabug but I just want to make sure you are going to be ok at school.” she sighed knowing she wasn’t going to win and went to get plates for the pizza.

Bella’s POV: (the next morning)

I had gotten up before the sun had risen and helped Charlie and Bucky put my stuff in the Hummer. I was surprised it all fit inside. I had gone up to my room one last time to make sure I had gotten everything when I noticed that a floorboard had come up slightly. I walked over to it a little curious about why it came up. As I got closer I noticed something under it and kneeled down to take a look and what I found shocked me. It was the pictures that were removed from my scrapbook,the CD he made me and the plane tickets to go see my mom. It was all the stuff they gave me for my eighteenth birthday. I sighed and put all the gifts in a box and I carried it downstairs. I wanted to take them with me for now but I still wasn’t sure if I was actually going to keep them or not. When i got back to the Hummer i set the box in the front seat and then went over to Charlie and gave him a hug.

“Thank you for looking out for me all these years.” I said as I pulled away.

“You’re welcome Kiddo, you know i’ll always be here when you need it.” Charlie said as I got into the Hummer. I closed my door and waved to Charlie. As uncle Bucky gets into the hummer and buckles in, I try to look like nothing's bothering me. 

“So Bellabug are you going to tell me what’s in the box and why it made you upset?”

“It’s complicated and i’m not sure you’ll want to know.” I said knowing he would get upset.

“I’d still like to know, you don’t have to tell me all of it you could just tell me what you feel like telling me.” he said and i knew it was best he knew at least some of it. I sighed and looked at him.

“I started dating this guy named Edward a-and it was going great, well there were a few problems but we made it through them. That is until his family invited me over for a party they threw me for my birthday a few months ago.” I started as I wrapped my arms around myself.

“What happened at the party Bellabug?” he asked worried and I knew this part was going to be harder to explain.

“I-i can’t tell you the exact thing but all you need to know is that I got hurt and his dad had to stitch up my arm. After he did, Edward took me home and he was acting different and more quiet. At the time i thought it had something to do with his family having to move soon and he always made it seem like if that happened he would take me with him. But then a few days later I got home from school and he was there waiting for me. He said we needed to talk.” I took a shaky breath knowing that this next part was gonna break me.

“He and I walked into the forest behind Charlie’s house and he told me that he and his family were leaving, that it was time for them to move on. I told him that I just had to pack and I would be ready. But he said he meant himself and his family and that he didn’t want me…” I felt tears start to form as it all came back.

“He said it would be like he never existed and to promise i wouldn't do anything reckless for Charlie’s sake and then he kissed my forehead and left. I tried to follow him but I got lost and tripped. Once I was on the ground I didn't even try to get up. A few hours later Sam Uley found me in the woods and brought me back to the house. I have been living in a haze ever since.” I said as the tears started to fall. 

“Oh Bellabug, I’m so sorry you went through that. But if I ever come across this Edward I am going to give him a piece of my mind.” I wiped my eyes and shook my head.

“I’m sure he’ll never come around again, he made it clear he didn’t love me anymore.” I said looking out the window.

Bucky’s POV:

I couldn’t believe Bella had been through all that a few months ago. I should have checked in with Charlie sooner or at least come to visit earlier. As I continued to drive back to New York I couldn’t help but wonder what she wasn’t telling me but I also knew she wasn’t going to tell me until she was ready to.


	3. Meeting the Avengers

Chapter 3: Meeting the Avengers  
Bucky’s POV: (a day later)

We had been driving for about two days now and we had finally arrived in New York. Bella didn’t sleep much at all and when she would drift off she would wake up almost immediately. I was worried about her. I really hope Steve would be able to help me figure out a way to help her through this. I pulled up to the Avengers facility and parked in front. 

“Well, welcome to your new home Bellabug.” I said and she smiled.

“This is where you guys live and train?” she asked, amazed and I smiled at how excited she was.

“Yes it is. Why don’t you go ahead and go inside and go find Steve, he’s been wanting to see you.” She nodded and ran into the building like she was a kid again.

Bella’s POV:

I walked into the building and looked around in amazement. I couldn’t believe how big this place was. Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pick me up. I stiffened up slightly and then relaxed some as I figured out who it was.

“Hey uncle Steve.” I said with a smile as he chuckled.

“How did you know it was me?” 

“Well, Bucky is outside and no one else would do this.” I answered and he set me down.

“That is true, i’m just glad you’re finally here. Buck has been worried about you.”

“And you haven’t? I think you have been worried just as much as he has.” I teased and he shook his head.

“I think we both have been worried about you. Are you alright Bells? I mean really alright.” he asked and I looked down.

“N-no not really but I can’t talk about it right now. I promise that when I am ready I will tell you and uncle Bucky.” 

“Alright Bells, but I really hope it’s nothing too serious.” He said and I stayed quiet, not sure if I should answer that. I nodded knowing it's best I don't say much.

“So uncle Steve, does the others know I'm staying here?” I asked to change the subject. He smiled aware of what I was doing and nodded.

“Yes, they are aware, Peter will be by later to introduce himself and Natasha went out to go get you a welcome gift. Now the rest of the team are training but Tony should be stopping in to say hi.” he said and I nodded.

“Natasha knows she doesn’t have to get me anything right?” 

“Yes she knows but you know there is no stopping her.” 

“Yeah I know it’s just I still hate when people buy me gifts.” I said as I sat down on the couch.

“I know, now you wait here and I'll go help Bucky bring your stuff inside and to your room.”

“No, I should help too, after all it’s my stuff.” I said as i stood up and followed uncle Steve out to the Hummer where Bucky was already unloading my boxes. I picked up one of the boxes of books and followed Bucky inside and to my room.

“How did you know i’d say yes?”

“I just had a feeling that you would. But Steve is the one who got your room set up after I called him to let him know you were coming.” I smiled a little.

“I really appreciate this. I’ll have to thank Tony for this.”

“There’s no need to do that Isabella.” I heard someone say from behind me and I turned around and blushed a little as I saw the one and only Tony Stark standing there.

“It’s Bella, I prefer to be called Bella. And yes I do have to thank you. I’m really grateful you’re letting me stay here with all of you.” I said and he chuckled.

“Alright Bella it is then. So what do you think of this place so far?”

“It’s a really amazing place, I think i’m going to like it here.”

“Well i’m glad to hear that. I should go help with your boxes. But we’ll talk more soon.” I nodded and he walked outside. I walked into my room and noticed someone had set up a bookcase for me.

“Who set this up for me?” I asked uncle Steve, curious.

“Well, Thor and Clint decided they wanted to help so they set it up.” I smiled and set my box of books in front of it.

“I’ll have to thank them later then.”

“Yes you will. It was fun watching them try to put it together.” he said shaking his head and I smiled. I started unpacking my books and putting them in the bookcase. I left a lot of my books at home knowing i’d just get new ones in town.

“That’s a lot less books than I thought you had Bells.” 

“I-i left a lot of them back in Forks. I can always get new books later.” I said and he nodded. One by one I placed them, my fingers skimming across some of the worn out titles since they've been used so much. After some time of running in and out with box after box i had most of my stuff away in their rightful place. I took one look around with a small sigh. It's no Forks but I'm sure I'll have a great time here. I sat on the chair by the borrowed desk that uncle Steve had put in my room as I pulled out my phone to text Charlie that I'm all settled. Once i sent the text to Charlie, i decided to go and meet some of the Avenger’s i hadn’t met yet. I walked into the living space and Tony came up to me.

“There you are Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Peter Parker. He’s going to be the one to show you around the school and be your buddy.” I smiled and held out my hand to Peter.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Peter. Uncle Steve and Bucky talk about you a lot.” i said as he took my hand and shook it.

“I hope it’s all good things.” I laughed a little at how nervous he seemed by the fact they talked about him.

“Yes all good, I promise. Plus i’m really happy that i’ll at least have one friend at a new school. Although it's kinda scary being the new kid.” i said and looked down.

“In Forks I was the center of attention because I was the new girl, I was even compared to a shiny new toy. But I don’t want to be treated that way. I really hate being in the spotlight.” I felt Peter hug me and I couldn't help but be grateful that he was so sweet.

“I know what you mean and i’ll make sure no one treats you that way and so will MJ and Ned.” I smiled as I pulled away.

“Thank you Peter. I'd appreciate it.”


	4. Bella and Tony talk

Chapter 4: Bella and Tony talk

Bella’s POV: (the next day)

I had gotten up a little earlier than normal, I wasn’t able to sleep through the night and decided to go to the living space to sit on the couch and read. I grabbed my copy of the history book I would need for my new school and walked out of my room. I walked into the living space and stopped when I noticed someone was in there reading. As I got closer I realized it was Tony reading a book and I smiled a little.

“I guess we both like to read when we can’t sleep.” I said as I walked over startling him a bit and sat on the other side of the couch. I guess he didn’t expect anyone else to be awake yet. He looked up at me and then at my book.

“I guess so but why read your school book?”

“I thought I'd try and catch up a little before I go to school for my first day.” i said with a shrug opening it. He nodded and set his book down.

“So why can’t you sleep? Bucky didn’t really say much other than you were having a hard time in Forks.”

“T-that’s because he doesn't know the whole story.” I said looking down. No one really knew the story, and I'm hoping to keep it that way for now. After a few moments of silence Tony shifts a bit as he closes the book that he was holding giving a small sigh. 

“Well I'm not pressuring you to say anything but if you want to talk I'm here, always ready to lend an ear. Along with the rest of the team. We’ve all had our own moments and we all needed one another at one point or another. You’re a part of this family Bella so don’t worry about talking to any one of us.” He finishes as he gives me a soft smile. I smiled a little and sighed.

“Well, three months ago the guy i loved broke up with me and told me he never really loved me and then left me in the forest alone.” I said looking down and I felt Tony take my hand comfortingly.

“I’m so sorry Bella, I know how you must be feeling. I’m sorta going through a break up as well.” he said and I looked up at him.

“Pepper and I broke up a few days before Bucky left to go get you.” he continued and I looked down.

“I’m so sorry Tony, if you ever want to talk about it i’ll be here to listen.” I said and he smiled a little.

“I’d like that Bella and the same goes for you.” I blushed a little and looked at the clock.

“You should probably go get ready for School. Peter will be here soon to go with you.” Tony said and I looked at him.

“How are we going to get there? I left my truck back in Forks.” 

“I guess Bucky didn’t tell you. He got you a car to make it easier for you to get places and everything.” 

“What kind of car exactly?” I asked nervously hoping he didn’t get something too fancy.

“A black Mercedes Guardian (S600 Guard) i believe.” I sighed and decided I’d make Bucky happy and use it.

“Alright, i should go get ready for school then.” I said and walked back to my room to get dressed.

Tony’s POV: (A few minutes later)

So I decided to go into the kitchen and make Bella some breakfast that she could take with her to school to help her out so she wasn’t late for her first day. I started to make her a strawberry crepe and smiled figuring i’d make one for Peter too knowing he’d be here soon. As i finished making the crepes, i heard someone enter the kitchen and i looked up and was shocked by what i saw. Bella was standing there and she looked beautiful. She wore a purple tank top paired with jet black skinny jeans, black ankle boots with stiletto heels and a matching coat. Her dark brown hair was curled a little at the ends as well. 

“You look beautiful Bella.” i said with a smile putting one of the crepes on a plate and set it in front of her.

“Thank you Tony. Natasha helped pick it out for me.” she said blushing. I smiled as she started to eat and looked up to see Peter walking over to us.

“Hey kid, I made you a crepe too.” I said and set it next to Bella.

“Thanks Mr.Stark.” he said sitting down eating his.

“You’re welcome. Now you are going to show Bella around and make sure she knows where everything is right.” 

“Yes, that’s the plan and Ned and MJ will help as well.” I nodded and started to clean the dishes.  
“Well Peter we should get going, I don't want to be late for my first day.” Bella said standing up and grabbing her bag. 

“That’s a good idea, I can’t be late again either.” 

Bella’s POV:

Peter picked up his bag and we walked out to my car. I got in the driver’s side as Peter got in the passenger side and I couldn’t help but smile loving my new car.

“I’m a little nervous about starting at a new school again.” I said as I started the car.

“We’ll do what we can to help you adjust to the school Bells.” he said and I couldn't help but smile a little. I drove out of the garage and to the school in silence trying not to think about what happened the last time I was the new girl. After a few minutes we arrived at Midtown School of Science and Technology and I parked in one of the free parking spots. I took a deep breath trying not to panic. Peter took my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and I looked at him.

“It’s gonna be ok Bella I promise.” he said and I nodded getting out of the car. We walked into the school and he led me to the office so I could get my schedule. Once I had my schedule I noticed all my classes were the same as Peter’s and I shook my head.

“Uncle Bucky must have done this.” I said and Peter shook his head 

“Actually, your uncle Steve did this. He thought this way I could help you out if you need it.” I smiled a little.

“Remind me to thank him later.” I said and Peter laughed. 

“He just wants to make sure you are safe. Come on I’ll introduce you to MJ and Ned.” I smiled and followed him to homeroom. If I was honest with myself I was actually excited to meet them. We walked into the classroom and he led me over to a table.

Peter’s POV:

I led Bella over to where Ned and MJ were sitting, I was really hoping that MJ would be nice. 

“Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend Bella, she moved here from Washington and will be finishing up her senior year with us.” I said and Ned stood up shaking Bella’s hand.

“Hello Bella, I’m Ned and welcome to our school.” Ned said and Bella smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you Ned. Peter has told me a lot about you and MJ.” she said and MJ smiled a little.

“So how do you know Peter?” MJ asked.

“Well Steve Rogers is my godfather. So that's I guess how Peter and I met. I moved in with uncle Steve after something bad happened to me back home and needed a change.” she said looking down and I hugged her.

“It’s gonna be ok Bella I promise.” I said and she nodded.

“Thanks Peter.” she sighed as she sat down.

“I’m sorry i’m still getting over what happened.”

“It’s alright Bella.” Ned said and we all sat down again taking out our notes so Bella could catch up. A couple minutes later the bell rang and we were off to english. I let the teacher know Bella was new and she told Bella to sit next to me. We took our seats and the teacher started passing out the play we were going to read today. I heard Bella gasp and turned to look at her.


	5. Everyone learns the truth about Bella

Chapter 5: Everyone learns the truth about Bella

Bella’s POV:

I couldn't believe the choice of books my class was going to read for the next few weeks. There in front of me as if taunting me with the memories it brought was Romeo and Juliet. I didn't want to think of this now of all times but the tears that were forming said otherwise. I gripped the book tight as drops hit the books worn covers from previous semesters. I needed to get out of there right away. 

"Um...Mrs. Thompson," I said, wiping away some of the tears so they wouldn't be noticable. 

"May I please leave. I'm not feeling too well" I lied hoping it would work. 

"What's wrong? I can write a note-'' she started off but she wasn't able to finish because I was already in a panic throwing my books and folders in my bag before rushing out as she called after me, most likely earning a warning or detention but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could through the halls and out to the parking lot not bothering to stop and let my mind catch up to the rest of me. Throwing my bag in the car and putting it in drive I sped as fast as I could out of the lot. Slowing down a bit as I made my way towards the training facility I knew the Avengers would be at around this time the memories kept pushing their way in. The memories of Edward and I reading the same play or at times watching the movie. Tears were pricking at my eyes again and I furiously tried to wipe them away, deciding it was better to just pull over until I settled down. I honestly hoped that I was finally moving on from this, but of course something always has to happen. I slowly calmed down and put the car back in drive and headed back onto the road,when suddenly I felt a jolt hitting my head on the steering wheel. I looked around and realized a car hit me. I guess I forgot to look around in my hurry to get away from the school. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw a cut on my forehead. I guess I was lucky. Soon I heard sirens and assumed an ambulance was coming. The other car looked ok aside from a dent in the front and the driver was standing outside of his car. I got out and walked over to the driver.

“I-i’m so sorry this was my fault I promise I will pay for your repairs.” I said handing him my insurance information.

“It's alright I can tell you are having a bad day. It’s just a dent no need for us to get insurance involved.” he said politely. I nodded and leaned against my car feeling a little lightheaded. I probably have a concussion. Soon the ambulance arrived and the paramedic helped me into it. I called Peter to let him know what happened and he told me he would call the others.

Bucky’s POV:

Peter had just called and said Bella was in a small accident and that she was taken to the hospital to get checked out. I immediately grabbed my coat and ran out of the training facility with the others right behind me. I guess they were worried as well. I got into my car and drove to the hospital as fast as I could go without causing trouble. Soon I arrived at the hospital and ran inside the others close behind me. 

“I’m looking for Isabella Swan, I'm her guardian.” I said to the receptionist a little panicked. She looked at her computer and then looked at me.

“She’s in room 262.” she said and I nodded running off to her room as the others followed. As soon as I got to her room I ran over to her worried.

“Bella, are you hurt? What happened? Please tell me you’re going to be ok.” I said as I hugged her only slightly aware of the avengers walking into the room. She hugged me back holding onto me tightly.

“I’m ok dad, just a slight concussion.” she said and I heard the other’s gasp.

“Why did she call you dad?” Peter asked, confused. I looked up and saw the others standing there confused. Well other than Tony who looked more worried than confused.

“Why don’t we get Bella home and then i’ll tell you guys everything. Natasha, would you go get Bella’s car i’m pretty sure they took it somewhere to hold it for her.” I said and Natasha nodded taking Bella’s keys and leaving. As soon as she left the doctor came in with Bella’s discharge papers and I helped Bella back to my vehicle Tony and Steve not far behind us. I understood why Steve was concerned and everything but I didn’t understand why Tony was. I helped Bella into the passenger seat as Tony and Steve got into the back and I drove back to the training facility. I couldn’t help but wonder how exactly I was going to explain everything to the others. Once we got back to the facility, I got out of the car and went to Bella’s side picking her up and carrying her inside.

“Dad, i’m fine really.” she said and I shook my head.

“You have a concussion Bells so i’m gonna carry you.” I said as I walked inside and set her on the couch sitting next to her. Tony sat on the couch opposite to us as Steve sat on the other side of Bella and I sighed.

“So you were going to explain how you have a daughter.” Bruce said and I looked up at everyone.

“Yes I did. I’m just trying to figure out how to start.” i said and Bella took my hand.

“It's ok dad, I'm sure they’ll understand.” I smiled, kissing her forehead. I took a deep breath and turned to the Avengers.

“Well it started in 1986 HYDRA decided they didn’t need me so they let me wander around. I somehow ended up in Forks, Washington and ran into Renee, Bella’s mother. We were in love and a few months later on September 13th 1987, we had Bella. I was there to help raise Bella until she was three, I only got to be a dad for three years.” I looked down and shook my head. Bella hugged me and I held her close.

“It’s ok dad it wasn’t your fault. Besides ever since uncle steve helped you escape you’ve made up for it. Plus all the gifts you sent to me growing up and the letters.” I smiled a little and kissed her forehead.

“I just wish I had been there more for you last couple of months.”


	6. Bella tells her story

Chapter 6: Bella tells her story

Bella’s POV:

“What happened exactly?” Tony asked worried and I looked down.

“I-it’s a little complicated.” 

“What do you mean Bellabug?” my dad asked. I looked at my hands and I saw Tony’s hands taking mine in his. I looked up and saw him kneeling in front of me.

“Bella, remember what we talked about. You can talk to me about anything. So if it makes it easier, why don’t you pretend it's just us talking .” he suggested and I nodded. I took a deep shaky breath and looked down at my right wrist where James’s bite stuck out and sighed. 

“Last year when I first moved to Forks to live with Charlie, I met the Cullens; or well five of them anyway. They were in the cafeteria when I got there. They were all so beautiful it made me curious about them. Then, I found out I had a class with E-edward.” I winced when I said his name, and wrapped my arms around me as I continued.

“At first, I thought he hated me, his eyes were coal black, and he tried his best to get as far away from me as possible. I didn’t understand why he didn’t like me ,and I planned on confronting him the following day but he wasn’t there. It was a week before he came back and this time he was more friendly and his eyes were a golden color. I asked him why he was nice all of a sudden and he just shrugged it off and we started our science lesson. Later, I asked about his eyes, and he gave me some lame excuse about the lighting causing the color change.” I shook my head at the memory.

“A-after school that day I was about to open the door to the truck Charlie gave me when suddenly a van came speeding towards me. I honestly thought I was going to die.” I heard my dad gasp and I sighed.

“I knew that truck would cause nothing but trouble.” he said and I looked up at him. 

“Dad it wasn’t the truck's fault. Will you please let me finish? It's hard enough to tell the story without interruptions.” I said and he nodded. I looked back at Tony and continued.

“Suddenly, Edward was there and stopped the van pulling me out of the way. I was then taken to the hospital where I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and after I was released I went to talk to Edward to ask him how he got over to me so fast and he tried to convince me he was next to me the whole time. He ignored me after that and I started to think he regretted saving my life. Later he told me we shouldn’t be friends and if I was smart I'd stay away from him which caused another argument.” I sighed and Tony rubbed the back of my hand.

“That weekend I joined a few of my friends at La Push beach and ran into my friend Jacob where he told me the legend of the ‘Cold Ones’ and that his tribe believed that Carlisle was the same cold one who was there eighty years ago. This got me curious and I started putting two and two together. A few days later I went with Angela and Jessica to go look at prom dresses and I went to a bookstore. Well I had gotten lost and these guys started to follow me and wouldn’t let me go.” I shuddered at the memory.

“Suddenly, Edward’s car was there and he got out scaring the guys off and he told me to get in the car which I did. As he started driving he asked me to distract him so he wouldn’t go back and rip their heads off. Honestly that scared me but I did. We then got to a restaurant I was supposed to meet my friends at and he took me to dinner where he told me he could read minds. Except for mine.” I looked down.

“At school the next day I was sure I knew what he was and walked into the forest by the school and he followed me. I told him I knew what he was. That he was a vampire and that he wouldn’t hurt me. That's when he showed me who he really was and stepped into the sunlight where he started to sparkle. He told me his family only drank animal blood, that they saw themselves as vegetarians. He also told me that I was like his own personal brand of heroine.” I knew this next part wasn’t going to be easy. Tony took my hand and I knew he was looking at my scar.

“Did he give you this scar?” he asked and I sighed.

“I’m getting to that part.” I said and he nodded.

“He took me to meet his family and they were all so nice, well except for Rosalie. Then he took me to go watch them play baseball. They can only play when there is a thunderstorm which was honestly pretty cool to watch.” I looked down hating this next part.

“Suddenly, Alice stopped playing which caused everyone to tense, Alice can see the future and she saw three nomad vampires coming. Edward wanted to leave right then but it was too late. So I stayed behind him when they showed up they wanted to join the game and since Edward and I were leaving Carlisle allowed it.” Tony started tracing the scar on my wrist.

“Out of nowhere, the wind shifted exposing me as a human which caused James, one of the nomads to decide it would be a great game for him. You see he was a tracker and having this big coven protecting me he took it as a challenge. Which caused me to be taken to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to hide while the others tried to keep James off our trail so they could kill him. Their plan didn’t work of course James found out where I was and tricked me into meeting him at my old ballet studio. He made me think he had my mom and talked me into meeting him.” I took a shaky breath and continued.

“Once I got there I realized he didn’t have my mom and that he just said that to lure me away from my protectors. He basically tortured me. He broke my leg and threw me into the wall making my head bleed. That's when Edward and the others showed up. Edward and James fought but James had bitten me starting the transition of me becoming a vampire. Alice and the others killed James as Carlisle tried to stop the bleeding. The burning from James’s bite was horrible but Edward sucked the venom out.” I said tracing the scar as everyone gasped.

“What happened after?” my dad asked worried.

“Edward talked me into going to prom and we went. While we were there I asked him why he didn’t just let the venom spread. If he had, I would have been like him by then. He said he wouldn't make me into a monster even though Alice had seen me become like them. He asked if just having a long happy life with him was enough and I said it was for now.” I shook my head not believing I was that stupid.

“We had a good prom and a great summer together. Then my birthday happened.” I looked down and Tony gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

Tony’s POV:

I could tell she was having a hard time and tried to show her everything was gonna be fine.

“Alice had decided to throw me a party and so Edward took me over to their house and everything was great until I tried opening a gift and got a paper cut.” She looked down and tried to fight the tears that were trying to fall.

“Jasper lost control and tried to attack me causing Edward to push me into the glass table, which made the bleeding worse. They eventually got Jasper out of the house and away from the blood. Carlisle took me upstairs and stitched me up telling me why Edward didn’t want to change me. Edward then took me home but instead of staying like he normally did he said it was best he go home.” She let out a quiet sob and Bucky kissed her forehead holding her.

“A week later I got home from school and he was there waiting for me. I immediately knew something was wrong but I thought it was just that it was time for the cullen’s to move on and that I'd have to find a way to tell Charlie I was leaving with them. Boy was i wrong.” she gave a humorless laugh and sighed.

“Edward led me into the forest behind Charlie’s house and told me his family was leaving, that Carlisle was supposed to be ten years older than he looked and people were starting to notice. Slowly I figured out that he didn’t mean I was going with them so I asked and he said he didn’t want me to come and that he didn’t belong in my world and I told him I belonged with him. H-he told me he didn’t want me and that he was sorry he let this go on as long as it had.” tears were flowing freely now and i tried to comfort her.

“H-he said it would be like if he had never existed and then he left me there in the forest. I tried to go after him and ended up tripping and landing on the forest floor. A few hours later Sam Uley from the reservation found me and brought me back to Charlie’s. I was in a zombie like state for months. It felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. It still feels like that sometimes but less now that i’m here with all of you.” she finished holding onto Bucky shaking. I kissed her hand and tried to show her that she was loved. I was livid those Cullen’s would do this to her. She didn’t deserve any of that. Especially being bitten. I hope they never come here because if they do I'm definitely sure no one would be able to hold me or Bucky back from letting them know how angry I am.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you Bella.” I said and she rested her head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I-i used to think there was no where I would belong without them but being here with all of you, I feel like I belong.” she said and looked up at me.

“When I'm with you all it finally feels like I’m whole.” I smiled softly 

“I hate to be the one to ask this but, what exactly happened to Laurent and Victoria?” Steve said and Bella stiffened.

Bella’s POV:

I sighed. I really hoped no one would ask that.

“Laurent actually came around a few months after they left. Apparently Victoria found him and asked him to see if I was still being protected by the Cullen’s. I sorta went off on my own to go hiking to find the meadow Edward used to take me to and he was there.” I shuddered. 

“I tried to lie and convince him the Cullen’s were still protecting me but he didn’t buy it. He said Victoria wanted revenge for James’s death. An eye for an eye,mate for mate, situation. He said Victoria was going to be angry with him and I had asked him why. He said that I caught him in the middle of hunting and that he would be quick where Victoria would have made it a slow death.” I looked down and took a deep breath as I continued.

“I remember thinking about Edward and accepting that I was going to die. But then Laurent stopped and these giant wolves appeared. He ran and the wolves followed him as I ran back to my truck.” I looked up at them and saw everyone was shocked.

“Werewolves are real too?” dad asked and I nodded.

“I-i’d rather not get into that right now though i-if that’s ok. Talking about the Cullen’s has kinda drained me emotionally.” I admitted and everyone nodded.


	7. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.


End file.
